Bedtime Story
by Iris Petals Kunoichi
Summary: Their daughter Sakura wants to know how her parent's fall in love. Kasumi/Ryu


Bedtime Story  
Pairing: Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa  
Warnings/Spoilers: Future fic  
Author Note: Part of it was inspired by Kasumi's dream in DOA4, and it end up shorter than I thought it would.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive  
Summary: Their daughter Sakura wants to know how her parent's fall in love.

"How did you fall in love with mommy," Sakura questions innocently as he moves the comforter upwards to cover her small petite form. A part of him knows that this was probably become a bedtime story of sorts. She always requests him or his wife to tell a bedtime story.

Her favorite one being a bedtime story his wife told her a couple of months ago.

Something having to do with a mermaid being captured only to fall in love with the captain of the ship. If he recalls correctly most of the inspiration from that story came from a dream his wife had when she was on the run, but he is pretty sure she added in the love story part of it just to appeal to Sakura's fairytale interest.

Shortly after Kasumi told her the story she wanted her whole room to be decorated like it was in the ocean with coral reefs, dolphins, even wanted mermaids to decorate the walls.

Something they both disagreed to, but they did get Sakura a new comforter that had a Little Mermaid theme to it.

"Was it love at first sight like in fairy tales?" she questions innocently. He chuckles at the remark, knowing that Sakura has a soft spot for fairy tales more in particularly Disney fairy tales.

He smirks lightly but made no move to deny her answer. "If I tell you the story will you promise to be good and go to sleep?"

She instantly nods at the remark causing long auburn locks to fall gently in her face, and he is instantly reminded of his wife when she had been a girl.

"Once upon a time their lived a beautiful shinobi princess who had a heart of gold," he starts. "She was loved by her people and family. "One day the princess's older brother asks his best friend to protect his younger sister from harm."

"Are you the best friend in this story?" Sakura cuts in curiously.

"I am," he remarks not minding the interruption. "One day her evil uncle cripples her brother and the princess decided to in hopes of getting vengeance for her older brother, but in doing so she was casted as an outcast by her clan."

"Why?" Sakura questions with a small frown present on her face.

"The clan is very strict and the princess broke the rules," he replies. "And despite the love the princess's brother had for his younger sister. He was bound to send assassins after her. For five years the princess was on the run avoiding the assassins being sent after her with the help of her guardian. Despite his friendship with the princess's brother in the end he chose to protect the princess causing a rift between the two friends. The princess and the guardian have been grown weary with all the fights going on between them and the assassins."

He pauses lightly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his neck and his wife's chin resting on his shoulder he can faintly smell the soft scent of cherry blossoms surrounding his wife, before glancing at his sleeping daughter.  
Apparently she had fallen asleep sometime during the story, but then again it usually takes a couple of days to finish a bedtime story with her.

"So what happen to the princess and the guardian then?" his wife questions innocently pressing a small kiss against her husband's cheek

"You were there," he teases shifting his body and making a movement to grab his wife causing her to fall on his lap. A small sound escapes his wife's lips but she gently places her arms around his neck nuzzling her face affectionately in the crook of her husband's neck.

"Did the princess and her guardian live happily ever after?" she questions innocently. Batting her amber eyes in his general direction.

"You tell me?" he replies moving to carry her towards their bedroom. "Are you happy?"

"I am," she says softly, "You and Sakura make me happy."

His lips curl upwards into a soft sincere smile before pressing his lips against hers, "I'm glad."

**-the End**


End file.
